The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Deutzia, botanically known as Deutzia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘NCDX1’. This new Deutzia is a product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Mills River, N.C. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Deutzia cultivars with improved flowering characteristics and smaller growth habits.
The new Deutzia plant originated from controlled crosses in Mills River, N.C. in March 2007 between Deutzia gracilis ‘Nikko’, not patented, as the female parent and Deutzia×rosea ‘Carminea’, not patented, as the male parent.
The first asexual reproduction of Deutzia sp. ‘NCDX1’ was carried out in May, 2007 by rooting stem cuttings in Mills River, N.C. Deutzia sp. ‘NCDX1’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 2,000 to 4,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. ‘NCDX1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations of stem cuttings.